Why is love so complicated
by magic2.0
Summary: Jacob imprints on jasper and they want to get married. they go on their honey moon but find a surprise waiting for them.


Chapter 1  
>Bella's POV<p>

I woke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. I stayed perfectly still and scanned my bedroom to see if Edward was still here. I didn't have to look far; he was sitting on the end of my bed with his head in his hands. He knew I was awake so I waited until he turned around. But he didn't. Something was wrong.  
>"Is everything alright?" I asked in a voice that sounded like I was drunk.<br>He hesitated for a minute, then said "Alice is gone"  
>I sat up shocked by what he had said "What? Why?"<br>I waited for Edward to answer but there was nothing, just the sound of our slow breathing. I tried to think of any good reason why Alice would just leave her family, especially Jasper, how is he coping? I closed my eyes for a few minutes and when I opened them again there was Edward towering over me. His worried eyes staring straight into mine.  
>"Charlies waiting for you, he's in a really good mood, don't ruin it" he said in a low voice.<br>"NO! We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on"  
>"Bella, please, I promise I'll tell you later"<br>"Fine"  
>I pushed the quilt to one side and got off my bed, I stumbled and starting falling towards the floor, but Edward caught me in his arms. He chuckled a little, so I did too. I stretched up to touch my lips on his. He pulled away too soon; I wanted it to last forever. He set me on my feet before darting out the window.<br>I opened the door of my room and walked out. When I reached the stairs I peered down to see Charlie plating up my breakfast humming some happy tune that I was not familiar with. I slowly walked down the stairs concentrating on every step I took and soon enough I was at the bottom.  
>"Morning Bells, I hope you like bacon and eggs"<br>"yeah, thanks dad" I said in a low miserable tone but he didn't seem to notice. He put the plate on the small round table and looked up at me; he had a huge grin on his face. But his expression changed when he looked at me.  
>"Bella is something wrong?"<br>Before I could answer there was a knock at the door.  
>"I'll get it, dad"<p>

I walked slowly and miserably to the door. Sure enough when I opened the door there he was leaning against the door frame. He opened his arms so I through myself into them. He pulled away and whispered "turn around" into my ear. I turned around and there was Charlie standing a few feet away, arms folded.  
>"Hello, Edward" Charlie sighed<br>"Hello, Charlie" Edward said in a polite way.  
>Charlie walked away so I turned to face Edward again.<br>"Looks like you ruined Charlie's mood, you could at least pretend to be happy" he said with a smile appearing on his face.  
>I reached out for his hand and he placed it in mine, he kissed me on the forehead and we went into the house. I sat down and starting eating my breakfast that Charlie had gotten for me. Edward sat across from me staring at me the whole time.<br>I finished my breakfast and went to do the washing up. I filled up the sink with hot water and starting scrubbing the plate. Edward stood next to me holding a tea towel. I went to hand him the plate but it slipped from my fingers and crashed to the floor. I was really annoyed with myself.  
>"Bloody hell"<br>We both bent down to pick up the pieces of broken glass.  
>"So, are you gonna tell me about Alice now?"<br>"Umm…..no"  
>This made me more annoyed. I squeezed my fist forgetting about the large piece of glass I was gripping.<br>"Oh, Crap, Crap, Crap"  
>I released the glass which was covered in blood and let it fall to the floor. I couldn't even see where it sliced my hand the blood was coming out to fast. I tried not to cry but I felt the tears roll down my face. We both stood up and Edward came closer to examine my blood dripping hand.<br>"Bella, Were going to the hospital no matter what you say"  
>I was in too much pain to argue with him. He scooped me up in his arms and I stared at the floor just to see the blood spots everywhere and now that Edward was carrying me he was covered in blood too. He sprinted out the door grabbing the car key off the hook on the way out. Within seconds we were in my old truck and zooming down the road at some horrible speed. My hand was still bleeding heaps, it just wouldn't stop.<p>

It didn't take me long to figure out that we weren't going to the hospital, we were going to the Cullen's house.  
>"I thought you said we were going to the hospital" I said in a pathetic voice.<br>"Close enough"  
>It only took another few seconds before we were out the front of the Cullen's big white house. The blood was still coming when I was once again cradled in Edwards's arms. He carried me up the stairs and I got more blood on his white t-shirt. Once we were inside I saw everyone sitting around watching something on the TV. Carlisle rushed over and had a close look at my hand.<br>"Bring her in" he said to Edward.  
>Edward followed Carlisle up the stairs and into a large room full of doctor's machinery. Was this room new? I'd never seen it before. He put me down on the hospital bed in the corner and sat down next to me.<br>"It'll be okay Bella" Edward whispered to me though there was no point considering Carlisle would've heard anyway. He held the hand that wasn't bleeding and watched as Carlisle got his things ready.  
>"Okay Bella, are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked in a casual tone.<br>"Not really, I'm not good with blood"  
>"Okay then I won't be able to put you to sleep during the process, so you will have to stay awake while I sew up your hand. I won't lie to you, it will hurt but it's the only way.<br>That got my heart racing. Edward put his arm around my waist. I felt even sicker that I had to stay awake while he sticks a needle in my hand several times.  
>"Great" I said in a low and sad tone.<br>Carlisle came walking towards me with a cloth and started wiping away the blood on my hand. Then he picked up a needle that had a long piece of black string attached to it.  
>"You know me Bella, It'll only take me two seconds to sew you up"<br>I knew he wasn't joking so I placed my hand out and pushed my face up against Edwards's chest.  
>Then the pain hit<br>"aaaahhhhhhh" I screamed  
>Edward half yelled in my ear over the screaming sound I was still making.<br>"Bella, its over"  
>I knew it was over but the pain wasn't. I was crying now I couldn't hold it back. The pain slowly faded. I lifted my head to see Carlisle looking at me with a worried expression on his face.<br>"Is something wrong?" I asked fighting tears.  
>Carlisle stood up and left. I turned to Edward.<br>"What did I do?"  
>"Nothing, he just doesn't like seeing people hurt, he'll be happy when you're smiling again"<br>"Oh" is all I managed to say.  
>My hand was still hurting. I turned my body to face Edward. I was tired so I rested my head against his chest and slowly drifted off.<p>

Chapter 2  
>Bella's POV<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I had been moved from the hospital bed - moved away from Edward and was now lying on a big white bed in his room. I looked out the window wall and it was dark, I had slept through the whole day. I got off the bed and realized that I had been dressed into a nice sky blue dress. Alice was usually the only one who dressed me so I wonder who it was this time.

I walked out of Edwards room and went down the stairs, I stood there for a minute wondering where everyone was - there was no one here but me standing all alone. Suddenly someone scooped me up from behind and I knew straight away that it was Edward. He took me to the lounge and sat down with me on his lap.

"You slept for a long time" he said in a mocking way.

"I know I won't be able to sleep through the night now" I said in a low voice.

"That's alright; it just means we have plenty of time to talk"

"So you're going to tell me about Alice" I said in a happy tone.

"Yes but you promise you won't freak out"

I layed my head back - still lying across Edwards lap - so it was rested on the arm of the lounge and said "Ok, I promise I won't freak out"

"Ok, well you know how Alice can see things in the future"

"Yes" I said nervously

"Well she saw that Jacob is going to imprint on Jasper and Jasper is going to fall in love with Jacob. She got angry cause she thought she would be with Jasper for the rest of eternity"

Firstly, I couldn't find my voice but then I spoke.

"Jacob never told me he was gay"

"Well he's kind of not, yet. He won't know himself until he sees Jasper and because we don't have Alice we don't know when he's coming to visit so we don't know when to leave"

"You're going to leave? I said angrily.

"Well I don't think it's safe when a wolf dates a vampire, if they have an argument your friend Jacob will be dead within seconds"

I knew that was true but I couldn't let them leave, If Jacob wants to be gay with Jasper he can.

"You said Jasper was going to fall in love with Jacob so if he wants it as much as Jacobs going to want it why don't you let him have it. Jaspers a big boy you should let him do what he wants"  
>"Fine well do it your way"<p>

At that very moment we heard an animal running towards the house. My heart started racing thinking it was Jacob, I don't know why because Jasper wasn't even here. Edward seemed relaxed so I got up to peer out the window. It turns out it was Jacob.  
>"It's ok Bella he just came to see you, and plus Jaspers out hunting with the rest of the family"<br>"Ok"  
>I walked towards the door and opened it and there he was bare chested once again.<br>"Hey, Jacob, What are you doing here?"  
>Just then Edward - that was still sitting on the lounge - got up and darted towards the back door. After a second had past I heard the door open and in came five vampires Jasper included. Jacob was staring at the door frame which means he didn't see Edward scoop Jasper up and take him away.<p>

Chapter 3  
>Jaspers POV<p>

I didn't know what I was doing cradled in Edwards arms but I knew it must be serious considering he took me away from everyone, and I had a feeling it had something to do with the wolf that was standing in the doorway. We arrived in Edwards bedroom and he threw me into the air but of cause I landed safely on my feet.  
>"What's going on?" I said in a stern voice. I could see Edward was hesitating.<br>"Edward! What's going on! Is this about Alice, we don't know why she left ok just drop it"  
>"Shut up Jasper! I know why she left, she texted me what she saw was going to happen and she didn't like it so she left"<br>"Edward, you're going to tell me what she said to you and then you're going to tell me why you haven't already told me" I said  
>"She saw that Jacob was going to imprint on you and you were going to fall in love with him"<br>I thought about that for a moment and then I sat down on the big white bed.  
>"Edward that's absurd, I am not gay and I'm sure Jacobs not gay either. You just watch I will go out there and talk to Jacob and you will see that we are not in love" I stood up and walked towards the door. Edward just looked at me shaking his head so I walked out. I went down the stairs and around the corner. I went to start saying something but when I layed my eyes on Jacob I couldn't speak. Jacob was sitting on the lounge next to Bella. He hadn't noticed me standing behind him. Bella turned around and as soon as she saw me she let out a huge "Noooooooo!"<br>Jacob turned to look at me and just stared without moving just like me. His dark eyes staring straight into mine were so beautiful. It was silent, the whole family was staring at me and Jacob, and no one moved a muscle. I wasn't quite sure if I should speak or not so I did anyway.  
>"Jacob? Do you mind if we chat outside?"<br>He paused for a second then spoke.  
>"Umm….yeah sure"<br>I started walking towards the open back door and once I got outside I sprinted into the forest. I could hear Jacob a few metres behind me but I kept running; not to get away from him, but to get away from Edward so he couldn't hear my thoughts. Then I thought we were far enough away so I came to a sudden stop. Within seconds Jacob was standing in front of me. We stood there for a while just staring at each other. Jacob leaned down to touch his warm lips to mine but when he made contact I noticed him shiver, although he didn't pull away. Before long Jacobs warm tongue parted my lips and played around in my mouth, I did the same to him.  
>Then suddenly he pushed me to the ground and came to join me. I thought about ripping his clothes off but then he would have nothing to wear when we went back to the house. It's like we were thinking the same thing, Jacob carefully took my clothes off while still enjoying the kiss that hadn't broken off yet. Once both of our clothes were off I tangled my fingers in Jacobs hair and continued kissing him. I knew that if I made one simple mistake I would be in loads of trouble. I put my hand up to signal for him to stop even though I wanted it to last forever.<br>Jacob pulled away and we both stood up. We both gathered our clothes that were scattered around the forest floor and put them back on. It was hard not to think about Alice but my love for Jacob is more than what I expected it to be.  
>I put my hand out and Jacob placed his into it. We started walking back to the house at a steady pace.<br>"I love you" I said to him.  
>"And I love you" he said in a low voice.<p>

Once we were just outside the back door we faced each other for one more kiss, this time it was just a kiss and no more. I slowly opened the door and heard lots of low voices. We walked in, hand in hand. I scanned the room then suddenly I saw her, Alice was here. I couldn't move or speak but by the look on her face I should want to run away, she looked so angry and I don't blame her. I pretty much ditched her for Jacob. But I couldn't leave Jacob now.  
>I looked at Edward with a questioning look and he just shrugged at me. When I looked back Alice had launched herself and was heading straight for Jacob! Jacob wasn't really paying attention so I pushed Jacob over and within a second he knew what was going on. He got up and sprinted to the back door and then there was a sudden ripping sound and we all knew he had turned to his wolf form.<br>"Alice what do you think you're doing?" I said to her in a very angry tone.  
>"Well I can't let anyone steal the love of my can I?" she said. She still loved me. But I didn't love her; I loved Jacob. Alice stood up from where she was crouched and within seconds her lips were touching mine. I couldn't let this kiss happen so I pushed her away with all the force I had. She flew through the wall and into the kitchen; her sad eyes looked back at me. I looked at the rest of the family still staring at me. I knew what I was about to say, she already knew but I felt the need to say it.<br>"Alice. I don't love you anymore, I love Jacob, I'm sorry" I turned to look at the family again and then ran out into the forest after Jacob. 


End file.
